The present invention pertains to the field of jet technology, primarily to liquidgas ejectors, which can be used in the petrochemical industry for producing a vacuum, for example in vacuum rectifying columns.
A liquid-gas ejector is known, which comprises an active nozzle, a mixing chamber, a diffuser and a receiving chamber. The length of the ejector's mixing chamber represents 7 times the diameter of the outlet cross-section of the ejector's nozzle (see, for example, book of Sokolov E. Y. and Zinger N. M., Jet apparatuses, M., Energy 1970, page 211).
Jet apparatuses of this type possess quite high capacity. At the same time they have a relatively low efficiency factor. This is why their range of application is limited.
The starting point for the present invention is a liquid-gas jet ejector comprising a nozzle and a mixing chamber, wherein the ratio of the length of a throat of the mixing chamber to the diameter of the throat is 11.5 (see book of Sokolov E. Y. and Zinger N. M., Jet apparatuses, M., Energy 1970, page 200-201).
Such apparatuses are widely used in power engineering as air-ejecting devices of condensing units and in vacuum water deaeration plants. The apparatuses allow evacuation of an air-vapor mixture from a condenser. They are able to boost the pressure of the evacuated medium from 0.02 . . . 0.06 atm(abs) up to the atmospheric pressure. However, these ejectors also have a relatively low efficiency factor due to nonoptimal geometry of the ejector's flow-through channel, which results in big hydraulic energy losses.